<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing is as bad as it seems by winters_child30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822718">Nothing is as bad as it seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30'>winters_child30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catching Up, First Kiss, Post-Season/Series 06, Slow Burn, much needed talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in Season 6b after everyone is back, they have small get together to catch up at Derek's loft after about a week .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had gathered in Derek's loft and were having a good time while watching a movie  .It was so long since they all were together, they of course missed Allison, Bod, Erica , Isaac and Kira. </p>
<p>Derek got up to pick up the empty bowls and plates</p>
<p>"Here let me help" Stiles said getting up taking few of the bowls from Derek</p>
<p>"Thanks" Derek said as he took few of them.</p>
<p>They walked to the kitchen and placed everything in the sink. As Stiles turned to leave he saw Derek washing the dishes.</p>
<p>"Dude let me help " Stiles said </p>
<p>"No no I'll be ok ,but thanks" Derek said .</p>
<p>"Well if you're not gonna let me help you I'm gonna talk " Stiles said standing on the other side of the counter opposite to Derek.</p>
<p>"Oh no " Derek said sarcastically</p>
<p>Stiles crossed his arms and rest his hands on the counter " Sarcasm, wow you learnt something new after leaving Beacon Hills" Stiles joked</p>
<p>"Not really" Derek said "The sarcasm came from hanging around so much with you "</p>
<p>"Hmm..Interesting" Stiles said smiling a little</p>
<p>"So how's college?" Derek asked</p>
<p>"It's good , I finally get to do what I love without getting in trouble with my dad or any other supernatural creature" Stiles said</p>
<p>"You mean like driving up to Mexico without telling your dad?" Derek said</p>
<p>"And countless other instances dude, FBI Academy feels good you know.. Not to brag but I was practically the brains of the pack" Stiles said shrugging</p>
<p>"Yeah you actually were " Derek said raising his eyebrow</p>
<p>"Why thank you." Stiles said tilting his head a little " So..What have you been up to ?" </p>
<p>"Not much ..I just visited Cora and Isaac was wandering around for a while" Derek said " Just needed some space away from Beacon Hills...It seemed like the target destination for everything bad ..Don't take it personal, it's not you or the pack..I just needed to steer clear from this madness" </p>
<p>"Well..Yeah..seems fair..I wanted to get away after everything that happened too , That's why I choose a place faraway from all this." Stiles said </p>
<p>"You mean with Scott and you fighting, because of Theo?" Derek asked</p>
<p>"No No ..I was still in high school then, I was talking about the Wild Hunt" Stiles said</p>
<p>"What?You mean THE wild hunt ? The one that kills and abducts people and wipe the memory of the person every existence?" Derek said as he stopped washing the bowls and had a shocked look on his face .</p>
<p>"Uhm Yeah..Did you not know?" Stiles said leaning against the counter</p>
<p>"No..Wait-when did this happen?And why didn't anyone tell me?" Derek asked turning off the tap </p>
<p>Stiles shrugged and said "I-I'm not sure, You see I would but I was captured , but I figured you would know since Peter was also taken" Stiles said furrowing his eyebrows</p>
<p>"Well that explains it. He told me he was captured but he didn't tell me anything else" Derek said </p>
<p>"Oh well he kindof saved me .....He held onto one of their horses when they left and got burned " Stiles said</p>
<p>"Ohh..I didn't know." Derek said "I'm sorry..I should've been there ....I didn't know" </p>
<p>"No no it's ok ,It's not your fault, you didn't know" Stiles said .</p>
<p>"Yeah but I still feel guilty, I mean you were always there when I needed you, I wasn't there when you and Scott fought and I wasn't there when you were taken by the Wild Hunt." Derek said</p>
<p>"Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm fine now" Stiles said reaching out and playfully punched Derek's shoulder</p>
<p>"Yeah I guess so.....How is everything else? Hey I heard you and Lydia finally got together?That must be nice" Derek asked</p>
<p>"Uhm..Yeah we are kindof over..." Stiles said</p>
<p>"Wait what?When?" Derek asked confused</p>
<p>"About 2 to 3 days back.. It was sortof mutual , we agreed that we didn't work out..It was more of me trying to pursue her than actually having her.. I wasn't even that upset about it .. I don't know I'm just kindof confused at this point" Stiles said </p>
<p>"Oh..I'm sorry I didn't know.." Derek said</p>
<p>"Yeah Well no one expected it but that's how it is" Stiles said "Anyway off to bigger and better things right?"  he said smiling</p>
<p>"Yeah I guess so" Derek said standing opposite to him grabbing the corner of the counter</p>
<p>"Oh I forgot to ask , How's Braeden?Last time I saw you 2 , you were riding off into the sunset" Stiles joked</p>
<p>"Well.. We broke up too..I mean it's been more than a year, I'm kindof over it though I don't know why I was with her . There was nothing there anymore I guess" Derek said</p>
<p>"Wait what?" Stiles said leaning away "You left Beacon Hills for her and you 2 aren't even together?" he asked </p>
<p>"I didn't leave FOR her , i left WITH her..there is a difference " Derek said "I just needed to disconnect entirely from everyone ,I wasn't in the right headspace"</p>
<p>"Hmm ok ...I get it ..How did she take it ?" Stiles said resting on his arms leaning </p>
<p>"Well pretty okay I guess ..I don't know I haven't really been in contact" Derek said leaning down resting on his arms too</p>
<p>Derek looked away and said " Well If I'm being honest, I don't really care" Derek said looking at Stiles who was inches away</p>
<p>"Wow Harsh" Stiles said furrowing his eyebrows</p>
<p>"Yeah I guess, but I realized that I wanted to be with someone else" Derek said looking into Stiles's eyes</p>
<p>Stiles suddenly seemed to realize how close the were. Derek glanced down at Stiles's lips and looked up at his eyes and saw Stiles staring at Derek's lips and swallowing hard.</p>
<p>Stiles opened his mouth to say something "I-"</p>
<p>"Yoooo! Stiles!Derek!What are you two doing for so long in the kitchen? " Scott yelled as he came into the room.</p>
<p>Stiles moved away standing up straight and exhaled as Derek said "Trying to poison all of you" </p>
<p>"Haha Yeah" Stiles said </p>
<p>"Well I don't see anything to poison us" Scott said</p>
<p>"Well I had to talk Derek out of it , I told him even though we really want to we shouldn't"  Stiles said looking at Derek</p>
<p>"Yeah well I had to " Derek said shrugging </p>
<p>"Are you two coming back ?" Scott said looking around</p>
<p>"Well I should...uhm..I should leave I had a stressful day I'm kindof tired..." Stiles said putting his hands in his pockets</p>
<p>"Ohh ok..You good man?" Scott asked putting his arm around Stiles </p>
<p>"Yeah yeah Just tired" Stiles said patting his chest</p>
<p>"Ok, see you man" Scott said as they walked to the door</p>
<p>"See you dude" Stiles said as he opened the door to leave "See you guys!" </p>
<p>There was a lot of no why and stay being thrown in the air and Scott said "Guys he has had a hard day, let him go"</p>
<p>"Thanks man, sorry guys I swear I'll make it up to you" Stiles said</p>
<p>"Bye Derek" Stiles said giving a small smile as he left.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Stiles" Derek said</p>
<p>As Stiles closed the door and drove away, Scott went to Derek and asked "What's going on?Did you hear his heartbeat ?I think he was lying."</p>
<p>"Yeah Yeah I did , maybe maybe it's something he doesn't wanna talk about." Derek said shrugging</p>
<p>"Probably I hope he is ok" Scott said</p>
<p>"Yeah I hope so too" Derek said exhaling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can't we just talk?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sties has sortof been avoiding Derek for 2 to 3 days and hasn't been speaking to him properly during the pack meetings. Derek decides to talk to Stiles .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles had been avoiding Derek for the past 2 to 3 days during the pack meeting or hasn't spoken to him like they did before. </p><p>4 days later Derek drove up to Stiles's house in the evening and knocked on his door.</p><p>Sheriff Stillinski opened the door and said "Why this is a nice surprise, It's been a while,Come on in ." he said opening the door for Derek to enter</p><p>Derek smiled as Noah closed the door and said "How have you been Derek? "</p><p>"I'm good sir, How are you?" Derek asked</p><p>"I'm good son, Stiles told me you to came to Beacon Hills together...Did you get some time off?" Noah asked</p><p>"Yes sir, I did. I decided that I needed to be back for this at least and Stiles found me ." Derek said </p><p>"Yeah well, It's good to see you back, do you plan on staying this time?" Noah asked</p><p>"I'm not too sure sir." Derek said</p><p>"Well, I think Stiles would appreciate it if you stayed, and the rest of the pack too" Noah said</p><p>" I'll think about it sir, Where can I find Stiles?" Derek asked</p><p>" He is upstairs in his room son" Noah said "I have to head out for some work anyway"</p><p>"I have to talk to him, Take care sir" Derek said</p><p>"Yeah sure, you take care too Derek" Noah said as he closed the door behind him leaving</p><p>Derek took a deep breath as he walked up the stairs . He paused before knocking</p><p>Stiles opened the door and said" Derek ..Hi" </p><p>"Hi Stiles" Derek said</p><p>'"Uhm come on in" Stiles said opening the door "Watsup "</p><p>"How have you been?" Derek asks as Stiles sits on the bed.</p><p>"I'm Ok ..How about you?" Stiles said</p><p>"Doing ok...I've uh, been meaning to talk to you .." Derek said leaning against the table opposite to Stiles</p><p>"Uhm..Yeah ..me too.. look Derek I wasn't sure what happened back then.. but I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted that way.." Stiles said</p><p>"Yeah I think i brought it up all of a sudden , I -I probably shouldn't have said anything .. I-" Derek started</p><p>"No no I'm glad you told me , it's just.." Stiles paused taking a deep breath "I just broke up with Lydia and I probably realised that I had feelings for you like 3 years back..but I figured that nothing could be done and went on to date Malia.." </p><p>Stiles looked up at Derek and continued "But then you told me that you wanted to be with me and..and I didn't know how to react...."</p><p>"You..you had feelings for me 3 years back?" Derek asked</p><p>"Well..Yeah..Why do you think I was worried about you dying just before you left? You know in Mexico when you got shot ..and Braeden was by your side ...I looked back at you and was contemplating staying back...but you told me to save Scott and I left." Stiles said</p><p>Derek was silent and wasn't looking at Stiles but his grip on the table tightened and he swallowed hard</p><p>"But then when you decided to leave it..was kindof hard for me." Stiles said "Well I eventually got over it but yeah...." his voice trailed off </p><p>Derek was still quiet and Stiles looked up and said "Derek?" </p><p>Derek rubbed his temples and turned to look at Stiles and said in a low tone "Why..." he said " Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Stiles exhaled and pursued his lips "Because you were with Braeden and I had no right coming in between that, How does it matter ?" </p><p> " It matters to me.There is something I didn't tell you before I left........"Derek paused and walked towards Stiles" Right before Jennifer took me..." </p><p>Derek stood a few inches away from Stiles and said"I had a dream...and you were there...you uhm made me get a grip on what was real. if Jennifer real shot me or if it was just a lucid dream of some kind."</p><p>"Ok and?" Stiles said crossing his arms</p><p>"And...that's when I realized that you were my anchor.." Derek sighed</p><p>"What?" Stiles said puzzled "I was your anchor?" he said standing up</p><p>"Well yeah." Derek said turning and walking back to the table and leaning against it </p><p>There was silence as they didn't look at each other until Derek sighed and said "Stiles?" </p><p>Stiles just swallowed hard and looked up at Derek as he walked to him "Then why didn't you stay?"</p><p>"I couldn't...I couldn't let you get hurt...not more than you already do at least.." Derek said as they stood few feet apart</p><p>"That doesn't explain why you were with Braeden . If you wanted to protect me, If you did have feelings for me, Why were you with her?"  Stiles said a little angry</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing, If you felt so strongly about me then why were you with Malia?" Derek said standing up straight</p><p>"That's not fair Derek" Stiles said furrowing his eyebrows " I didn't think I stood a chance with you , and Malia was the only one who was interested in me. I thought being with her would make it easy for me."</p><p>"And did it?" Derek asked</p><p>"No ....It didn't ." Stiles said exhaling "Knowing that you were happy with Braeden while I was struggling to get over you, do you really think it was easy?" He said turning around</p><p>"And you think it was easy for me?" Derek said as Stiles walked away </p><p> "It sure looked easy when you went away with her " Stiles said turning around</p><p>"You think it was easy for me to leave? You think it was easy to see you with my cousin? You think I wanted to do this?" Derek said taking a step closer with every question</p><p>"You think it was easy for me to leave you?" Derek said stopping few feet away</p><p>"It sure looked like it" Stiles said.</p><p>"It wasn't ." Derek said "And I left to get over you, and after all these years , I still couldn't " he said looking down</p><p>Stiles exhaled and came closer " I don't know what to say Derek...I thought I was over you ...but I don't know anymore"</p><p>Derek looked up to meet Stiles's eyes " Stiles " Derek said in a low tone "What do we do?"</p><p>"I don't know" Stiles said his eyes wandering between Derek's eyes and lips</p><p>"I think that was an answer enough." Derek said stepping back </p><p>"Derek" Stiles said grabbing Derek's hand "I need some time.."</p><p>Derek exhale and pulled his hand away " I thought 3 years was enough..but I guess not"</p><p>"Goodbye Stiles" Derek said as he opened the door and left </p><p>"Derek!" Stiles said going behind him but letting him walk out the front door. </p><p>Stiles exhaled as he fell back down on his bed .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all! Hope you liked it!<br/>Don't forget to like and comment down below! I'll be updating it soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I want you to stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles find out that Derek is leaving from Scott, what does he do? Read to find out!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey this is the last chapter for now, if you have any thoughts or prompts leave them down below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how are things going with you and Malia?" Stiles asked as he and Scott sat on his bed and played video games</p><p>"Going good, I wanted to thank you dude, I really didn't expect to fall for Malia... and I'm glad it's not weird" Scott said bumping shoulders</p><p>"Yeah it's not a problem dude , don't worry about it" Stiles said shrugging</p><p>"Also I wanted to ask you about the other day, you left pack night, You and Derek were in the kitchen .." Scott said</p><p>Stiles pursued his lips and exhaled as he said "Yeah well, Derek had told me that he wanted to be with me, you know the dating kind" </p><p>"What?!" Scott asked shocked as his character died "awh man I died!"</p><p>Scott put the controller down and turned to Stiles" but this is important, what do you mean?"</p><p>Stiles explained briefly what happened and left out what happened just 2 days back when Derek came over, but he told him about his feelings for Derek and how he was confused </p><p>After Stiles narrated his story leaving out certain details, Scott exhaled and said "Well have you come to a decision yet?"</p><p>"Not really, I'm still confused" Stiles said </p><p>"What are you confused about ?" Scott asked</p><p>"Once I go back to college I don't want it to be ruined , long term is hard...and.........I don't wanna lose what we have." Stiles said</p><p>"Stiles, Yeah of course long term is hard and every relationship has their problems, it's how you get past it by working it out. Besides are you really gonna risk losing him entirely and regret it later on or are you gonna risk it now when you both want it. When you both want to be together and if you are willing to do what it takes, I think you should take the leap of faith." Scott said putting his hand out on Stiles's shoulder</p><p>"Stiles, every relationship has problems , you are thinking about what bad might come in the future but think about how happy you would be...You can finally be with someone you truly care about and who cares about you." Scott said </p><p>"Yeah..I guess so..It may be something great but what if we lose it all?" Stiles asked</p><p>"But what if you don't ?Are your gonna risk so much just because you are scared? Stiles, You both want this and you better do it soon" Scott said</p><p>"Yeah I guess you are right ..but what do you mean soon?" Stiles said furrowing his eyebrows</p><p>"Derek's leaving" Scott looked at his watch "Well, probably left "</p><p>"What?!" Stiles said standing up </p><p>"Wha-what?!Didn't you know, he didn't tell you?" Scott said standing up</p><p>"No!What-When ?He left?" Stiles asked sounding worried</p><p>"He he was supposed to leave half an hour back, maybe he is still here" Scott said "Stiles calm down, your heart is pacing"</p><p>"I-I need to go ..I need to see him.." Stiles said as he opened the door and ran downstairs</p><p>"Stiles wait! I'm coming too" Scott said going behind him</p><p>"No no, call him.. I need to see him alone" Stiles said as he opened the front door .</p><p>Stiles drove up to Derek's loft his heart pacing . He jumped out of the car as he pulled up to the loft to find the door open.</p><p>"Derek!Derek!" Stiles called out searching for Derek in the loft that was clearly empty. </p><p>Stiles searched the whole loft to find it empty and was panting as he stood in the middle of the empty loft</p><p>"He's gone" Stiles whispered to himself. </p><p>Stiles took a deep breath before pulling out his phone to call Scott as a lump formed in his throat.</p><p>Just as he was about to dial Scot's number, he heard a sound and then footsteps.</p><p>"Stiles?" a voice came from behind Stiles</p><p>Stiles let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding as he closed his eyes. </p><p>"Stiles what are you doing here?" Derek's voice came sounding closer now</p><p>"You left" Stiles said in a hushed tone not turning around</p><p>"You left and you didn't tell me." Stiles said turning around to see Derek standing a few feet away</p><p>"I had to..I couldn't stay....." Derek said "I just need to grab something before I leave " </p><p>"You left me again." Stiles said in hushed tone his lip shaking a little</p><p>"Stiles you gave me no other choice ..You didn't want to be with me and I came back for you, I don't know if I -oof"Derek started and was taken by surprise when Stiles hugged him</p><p>"Stay." Stiles said as his arms wrapped around Derek's neck "Don't leave. Not again." He said his grip tightening </p><p>Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist holding him tight and continued "It's too hard for me, seeing you everyday , knowing that I let you slip away the first time and that I was too late the 2nd time."</p><p>Stiles stayed silent still holding on to Derek .They stayed like that for a minute before Derek took a deep breath and pulled away .</p><p>"I-I have to go, I'm sorry" Derek said holding Stiles's shoulder "Take care Stiles"</p><p>Stiles watched as Derek gave him a small smile before turning around </p><p>"Derek!" Stiles called out as Derek walked up to the front porch </p><p>Derek turned around and Stiles grabbed Derek's face kissing him ."Stay." Stiles insisted as he held onto Derek's face.</p><p>"Stiles, are you-" Derek started as Stiles put his hand over Derek's mouth </p><p>"I am sure, I can't let you get away. Not again. I don't want to feel like this ever again. Stay with me," Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes" Let's work this out" Stiles said looking down at Derek's lips and removed his hand from Derek's mouth . </p><p>Derek scanned Stiles's face as his eyes glanced down to Stiles lips . His hand roamed to Stiles's back as one grabbed him cheek as he closed the distance between them and captured Stiles's lips . It started off slow as their lips moved in sync with Stiles kissing him back and slowly moved faster as Derek's hands roamed Stiles's back ,both of them anticipating this for so long . It was passionate and full of fire as Derek pulled away first his hand around Stile's waist and one on his neck .</p><p>Stiles looked up at Derek smiling "Looks like I was right about moving on to bigger and better things " His eyes roaming Derek's face</p><p>"Is that so?Well I guess you were right" Derek said his thumb grazing Stiles's cheek as he leaned down and gave Stiles a peck .</p><p>"Noo" Stiles said as Derek pulled away.</p><p>"I need to get my stuff out of the car" Derek said letting go of Stiles </p><p>"Maybe after that we can go out for dinner ?" Stiles asked as he walked behind Derek</p><p>Derek closed the trunk and pulled out a bag "I would love that " he said smiling </p><p>Stiles stood on the front porch and had a big smile on his face as Derek entered the loft .</p><p>"We'll be alright " Stiles whispered looking out at the night sky as he looked back at Derek and closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this fic, Don't forget to like and comment your thoughts down below!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this, I'll update it soon!<br/>Don't forget to leave kudos and your thoughts down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>